James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks Final Showdown
by Firefly1fan
Summary: James and the gang decide to bring S.C.U.M to justice and James and Tracy have a final showdown against Scumlord and Goldie Finger. JamesxTracy at the end


James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks Final Showdown

It was James Bond Jr's birthday and he was only wanting one thing: the end of S.C.U.M and only Tracy Milbanks, IQ, Gordo Leiter and Phoebe Farragut understood since Mr Milbanks was just being grumpy as usually.

"Guys and Girls we can't celebrate my birthday until we arrest all the members of S.C.U.M." James told his friends.

"James is right we can't let S.C.U.M try and rule the earth." Tracy agreed.

"Yeah but we don't know where they are at this moment or what they are up too." Noted Gordo.

"That's very true." Agreed IQ.

"And must do it without Mr Milbanks knowing." Said Phoebe.

Meanwhile Scumlord was gathering all his S.C.U.M agents.

"James Bond Jr and his team have ruined every plan I have done I have decided it is time since it is his birthday I say we kill him today!" yelled Scumlord.

"Right Scumlord." Called Jaws, Goldfinger, Oddjob, Chameleon, Walker D Plank, Dr No, Skullcap, Dr Derange, Nick Nack, Goldie Finger, Barbella, Bilge, Pump, Baron Von Skarin, Tiara Hotstones, Ms Fortune, Snuffer and Spoiler.

Soon James and his friends were ready to fight S.C.U.M.

"Gum guns prime and loaded." Said IQ.

"Barball guns loaded." Called Tracy.

"Right team let's bring S.C.U.M to justice!" called James rising his fist and the others raised their fists.

Then Scumlord and his goons attacked Warfield all armed and loaded with lasers!

"Bond Jr is mine don't you dare touch him!" yelled Scumlord.

"NO I WILL KILL HIM!" yelled Barbella.

"S.C.U.M doing what they do best: arguing." Noted Phoebe.

"Yeah we still need to take them down through." Said IQ as he boomeranged some S.C.U.M henchmen.

"Oddjob finish them off!" ordered Goldfinger.

"Right away Goldfinger!" yelled Oddjob as he threw his hat but Tracy pushed James, herself and Phoebe down!

"Nice to see me being rescued for once." Said James and Tracy smiled.

"I wanted to do that for a while." She admitted.

"Snuffer kill the girls!" ordered Ms Fortune.

"Delighted ma'am." Replied Snuffer.

"Leave them to me." Said Phoebe as she started doing Kung-Fu on Snuffer then she punched Ms Fortune! "I always wanted to do that."

Then D Plank started swiping his hook at James.

"Prepare to join another chain gang D Plank!" called James as he threw D Plank over they Gordo punched D Plank!

"Bilge, Pump fire the missiles!" yelled D Plank and they did damaging a lot of Warfield!

"Milbanks isn't going to be happy!" called Gordo as he kicked D Plank in the nuts and threw him at Bilge and Pump!

"NO I AM NOT THIS IS BOND JR'S FAULT!" yelled Milbanks.

"LEAVE JAMES ALONE!" demanded Tracy and James could see Tracy was worried. "You don't get it daddy James didn't ask for S.C.U.M he has to fight them since his Uncle fights more dangerous foes!"

"I GIVE YOU MORE DANGEROUS!" yelled Dr No.

Then IQ punched him!

"Any last words Bond Jr and co!?" asked Von Skarin as he had Skullcap attack Gordo and James.

"YES GIVE UP NOW S.C.U.M AGENTS THIS SHOW IS MORE THAN OVER!" yelled James as he and Gordo punched Skullcap so hard that he landed on Derange and Tiara!

"GET OFF ME YOU BUFFOON!" yelled Derange angrily.

"The villains are so losing." Said Phoebe.

"Phoebe, IQ rescue our classmates!" ordered Gordo.

"S.C.U.M will win!" yelled Goldfinger.

"NO IT WILL NOT!" yelled James as he fired some gum at Goldfinger right in the mouth!

Then Jaws and Nick Nack as Tracy fired some barballs on to the grounds making Nick Nack and Jaws trip up!

"I'M OFF!" yelled Jaws as he ran off!

"JAWS GET BACK HERE!" demanded Scumlord.

"FORGET HIM WE MUST GET BOND!" demanded Goldie.

Then Tracy grabbed a laser and blasted Goldie's laser out of her hand!

"GOD I JUST DID THAT!" she gasped.

"You just entered world of hurt Milbanks!" yelled Goldie angrily.

"I KNOW ABOUT HURT SINCE MY MUM WAS KILLED!" yelled Tracy angrily at Goldie!

"Oh really?" asked Goldie.

"ARGH!" screeched Tracy as she started doing hand-to-hand combat on Goldie as James battled Scumlord!

"YOU HAVE BECOME RUTHLESS BOND JR YOU SHOULD JOIN S.C.U.M!" yelled Scumlord.

"I RATHER EAT DIRT!" yelled James as he punched Scumlord across the grounds!

"ENOUGH GAMES IT IS OVER!" yelled Goldie.

"NOT BLASTED LIKELY!" yelled Tracy angrily and she punched Goldie very hard knocking her out! "Sorry I lost my temper."

"It's fine." Replied James then the walls of Warfield up the front came down as Scumlord and Goldie managed to escape at the others were caught by Gordo, IQ and Phoebe all but Jaws as James and Tracy got stuck under some rumble!

"I can't believe we let Scumlord and Goldie Finger escape." Sighed Tracy.

"We neither lost or won." Assured James as he and Tracy were put on to the Warfield Van. "I lost my Mum to criminals to and I think Scumlord was the one who did it."

"I think he killed my Mum too." Sighed Tracy. "I never told because Daddy wanted me to keep it secret."

"It's ok to tell Mr Milbanks will learn we better get recovered before our next mission." Replied James.

"I think I have gained an arch-enemy." Tracy whispered that only James could hear.

A few days later…

"Everyone that was captured is being locked up completely." Smiled Mr Mitchell. "Also Admiral Billings as agreed to have the school rebuilt."

"That's great." Said James. "Admiral Billings can be assured that me and Tracy will capture Scumlord, Goldie Finger and Jaws."

"Yeah we will." Admitted Tracy.

A few weeks later all three were captured and James decided to give up the woman thing for Tracy and they began dating.

"S.C.U.M is gone and I feel great with you James." Smiled Tracy.

"Likewise." Smiled James.

The End


End file.
